


Strip

by bre_meister



Series: White Pickett Fences Aren't That Overrated [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff and Crack, really just an excuse to write a cute scene of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: Leon gets a slight surprise when he responds to a late-night noise complaint.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: White Pickett Fences Aren't That Overrated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This was born from a comment on a discord chat so... here we are! Hope you enjoy it.

Claire was officially twenty-one now and, although she’d definitely had drinks before, she could now buy them on her own. Legally. So what is a girl to do with this new power? Well, in Claire’s mind she only had one real option - get a bunch of her girls together and get blackout drunk in her apartment. What Claire had not foreseen was how  _ noisy _ it would be.

So, Claire was surprised when her cop of a boyfriend came knocking on her door right after she’d knocked back her… ninth? Tenth shot? At this point, she’d lost count. In her intoxicated state, she hadn’t realized that her boyfriend wasn’t there to help her celebrate - he’d told her that he couldn’t come because he had been scheduled to take on of the night shifts that day. No, Leon was there on official police business but Claire didn’t know that. All she knew was that she wanted to get all up in  _ his _ business.

“Claire?” huh, she thought, he seemed surprised to see her.

“Hello, handsome! Finally here to celebrate are we?” if she were a bit soberer she’d be embarrassed at how she was falling all over him - literally.

“OMG! Did someone order a  _ stripper _ ?

“Dance for us baby!”

Claire found herself being annoyed by her friends’ comments. Leon was  _ her  _ boyfriend. Not-drunk-Claire would have realized that her friends genuinely wouldn’t know any better none of them had ever met her boyfriend before; had only heard stories of him. Some believed he didn’t really exist considering that his schedule always conveniently prevented him from coming to any of their parties or outings to meet them. But Claire was not not drunk and, if drunk her was anything, it was emotional.

Instead of falling all over Leon, Claire was now literally hanging on to his body. She reached her face up to his,

“This is my man girls, get your own.”

Claire attempted to kiss Leon’s lips but he turned so she only managed to catch his cheek.

“How’s he supposed to be your  _ man _ , C if he won’t even kiss you?”

Claire just  _ harumphed _ before somehow managing to hang on to Leon even tighter.

“Well, I am Claire’s boyfriend,” a mixture of gasps and disappointed sighs went through the intoxicated group, “but, I’m also a police officer and I’m not here to strip.” more disappointed groans.

“I’m actually here,” Leon continued, “because one of your neighbors called the station about a noise complaint. Don’t know how I didn’t recognize the address.” He mumbled the last part to himself and Claire, despite their distance, couldn’t exactly make out his words.

“Huh?”

“Look, just keep the noise down, please. Perhaps you guys should trade in the alcohol for some water.” Leon turned to Claire to address his drunken girlfriend directly. “And as for you, I’ll be by after my shift to make sure you’re not still drunk off your ass.”

“Mmm, I don’t like it when you’re Office Kennedy,” Claire said in a lowered voice intended to be an imitation of her brother - by the look on his face Leon was not impressed.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead before disentangling herself from him and bidding his goodbyes,

“Goodnight ladies, please don’t make me have to come back.”

“Goodnight  _ officer _ .” Leon wasn’t sure who voiced that flirty reply but he suspected it was best to leave before he found out.

“Oh, and as for that little comment,” he was halfway out the door when he turned back to get the last word between him and Claire, “you absolutely  _ loved _ it when I was  _ Officer Kennedy _ the other night. If I remember correctly, this isn’t your first noise complaint, Angle.” He winked before closing the door after him.

The next day Claire would attribute her red face to the, probably, just slightly irresponsible, amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a Kudos - they really do inspire me to write more and to improve as a writer. Feel free to let me know anything in the comments and come hang out on Tumblr my @ is the same over there (we have a pretty good time).


End file.
